<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liar's Coffee by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866625">Liar's Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Oma Kokichi, eventually, ill add more characters and tags as they come up, its just coffee shop au lol, sorta its 3rd person but around him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi is a barista at a small coffee shop, Shuichi is a regular, but little did they know that so much would change the day they exchange numbers. ya sorry this summary sucks lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liar's Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a soft sigh, Kokichi slowly pulled himself out of his bed, his body stiffening as the cold air of the room hit him. Groaning, he pulled his blanket off his bed and wrapped it around himself as he glanced at his window, the darkness outside luring him to go back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he walked over to his dresser, pulling on his uniform and shoes. No matter how much he hated his hours, it was still a job, and Kokichi couldn't afford to quit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least it's not usually busy on this day…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself as he walked to the bathroom. He was a barista at a small coffee shop, and had the wonderful luck of having to open the shop alone today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi walked to the bathroom, grabbing his brush and starting to fix his fluffy, purple hair. It stuck up a little on the sides but he didn't really care at this point. Grabbing a checkered bandana, he folded it before using it as a headband, pulling the hair out of his face. He then continued to wash his face and put on a little eyeliner. He was ready to go, so he grabbed a cereal bar and his keys before leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a short drive before he had arrived at the shop. Unlocking the door, he walked in and started setting up for the day, cleaning and preparing everything. Before long, everything was all set and he had opened the shop, now leaning against a counter and drinking his own cup of coffee he had prepared. He didn't particularly like coffee that much, preferring soda, but it kept him awake so it worked in the early morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After about a half hour of no customers the entry bell rang and a young man about Kokichi's age walked in. His dark blue tinted hair was smoothly brushed, though a black hat covered most of it. He was wearing a simple white button up and a black jacket over it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon noticing the bell, Kokichi looked over and smiled. This man was a regular, one of Kokichi's favorites. They rarely ever talk however, much to Kokichi's disappointment. He was incredibly intrigued by the boy, although if anyone asked, they would receive a sarcastic laugh followed by some sort of lie to change the subject. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning Shuichi!" Kokichi greeted cheerfully, falling into his routine immediately with customers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi gave a polite smile and waved as he walked up to the register. "Good morning, are you opening alone today, Kokichi?" He asked, looking around the shop, likely looking to see if anyone else was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope! Just me, but you don't mind, do you? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> your favorite barista here anyways right ~?" Kokichi's voice was playful while he pulled out a cup. "The usual?" He asked, of which he received a nod of approval. He set the coffee to start brewing for him while he took Shuichi's payment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whether Shuichi agreed with what Kokichi had joked is beyond him. Shuichi just made a strange face in response, his face tinting a slight red before he paid. Once he had finished he moved over and sat at a table near the coffee bar. He pulled out a phone, scrolling through a feed of some sort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Kokichi made the coffee for him, he couldn't help but watch Shuichi with curiosity, trying to learn what he could about the man. Shuichi was far too quiet and Kokichi just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know more about him. He wasn't sure why, there was just something that drew him in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the drink was finished he put a lid on it, walking over and handing it to Shuichi. "One cappuccino for a one mister Shuichi!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of his name, Shuichi looked up, noticing the coffee was ready. He stood up, walking over to get it. "Thank you Kokichi." He gave a soft smile, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ten dollar bill. "Here, this is a tip for you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi's eyes widened for a moment before he took it, smiling. "Why thank you, this is a big tip, you didn't have to… but thank you!!" He went to put it in the tip jar he shares with his other coworkers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi froze, looking over at Shuichi who had just yelled out. "... No?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi's face turned red as realization of his outburst hit him."I-I mean…. That tip is just for you today. You always go out of your way to make my drinks special and I appreciate it a lot." His face was still red, his hand moving up to cover the blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi stared at him for a moment before grinning, putting the bill in his own pocket. "Oh my, Shuichi's gotten a little bolder! I love it. Thank you Shuichi." His voice was teasing, but he was genuinely grateful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi offered a small smile, picking up his drink and taking a sip. His cheeks were still a little flushed, and Kokichi found he couldn't pull his eyes away. In order to hide his staring, he decided to bring up a conversation, as the store was still empty besides them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So… Is it fair to guess you're in college?" He prompted, leaning against a counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi nodded. "Ah yeah, I'm a third year. Studying to be a detective. What about you, are you in any classes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep!" Kokichi, upon seeing a way to get Shuichi to interact with him more, decided to not elaborate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... What major?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a secret ~ Only level 3 friends get to know!" Kokichi grinned, lifting his arms and resting his hands on the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A secret? Why is it a secret…? And what counts as level 3?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, I thought you were a detective! You gotta figure these out on your own, what's the fun in telling you everything upfront? And perhaps, I may be lying ~ you never know!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi seemed taken aback at the response, but as Kokichi looked into his eyes, he noticed a fire of curiosity light in the other's eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that a challenge, Kokichi?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A huge grin broke out on his face. Kokichi </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>challenges like this. "Absolutely, Mr. Detective! Do your best~" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi smiled a little, nodding in agreement. "Alright." He took a final sip of his small coffee before looking at his phone. "Ah. I need to leave soon, I have an 8:30 class."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kokichi nodded before making a last minute decision. He grabbed a cup and started letting another drink. After a minute, the coffee was ready. "I'm gonna give you another coffee, on the house. But only if you promise to text me!" He grabbed a sharpie and wrote his phone number on the cup before handing the cup to a very confused Shuichi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't have to make me another…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not. But I wanted to." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Then thank you, I'll talk to you later, Kokichi." Shuichi waved goodbye before picking up his bag and leaving the shop, holding his new coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye bye Shuichi!" Kokichi called out, a new feeling filling him as he realized what he just did. Once Shuichi was out of the building, Kokichi looked at his hands. "Did I actually do that? Huh…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, more customers started to come in as the sun rose, giving Kokichi things to do. Despite being occupied most of the rest of his shift, he couldn't help but think about a certain blue-haired boy, and wondering if he did in fact text Kokichi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like forever, his shift was over. Kokichi clocked out and hung up his apron before pulling his phone out. His heart jumped in his chest at the sight of a new message from an unknown number. Kokichi quickly added the number to his contacts before smiling and heading home. He'll respond there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>From: Mr. Detective Man</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Received 8:12am</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Kokichi, this is Shuichi. My class is about to start, but I'm free after 3pm if you want to talk!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>